Darren Lang Season 4
by Time of change
Summary: Darren is a top spy in his field but now that he has superpowers it's a completely different ball game. plus his relationship with Dasiy is going to complicate matters can Darren Lang save the world from Hydra and the women he loves.
1. Chapter 1

Skye and Darren's date set some time after Guardians of the Galaxy and before the Avengers age of Ultron.

As Skye was getting ready for her date with Darren Lang she didn't know why she liked him, but she did she think he was pretty hot he was kind of geeky looking not for nerdy Darren had turned 21 so he could drink. They had been friends for some time now, but dating and working together that was a different ball game. Darren was getting ready, he wasn't nervous he was scared about dating him a girl beforehand, but dating again that's the hardest part of all.

"Hey, Darren are you ready?" Said Daisy.

"Yes, I am ready." Said Darren.

Skye wore the clothes the same day he meets her her hair was down and she looked beautiful. Darren didn't know how to feel at this point he was nervous and couldn't say anything Skye just wanted to laugh at her boyfriend looking at her.

"We should go a table booked and we can go to a few bars and let our hair down." Said Skye.

"Sure thing lets go I am getting hungry." Said Darren.

"Well, I hope you're not going to get too hungry because there might be some desert for afterwords." Said Skye.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I am talking about sex Darren." He said.

"right sex right." He said.

As Darren and Skye drove to their chosen place for food. Darren wasn't nervous he looked at her again, he was scared about the date, but now they are hearing he wasn't

As Darren and Skye drove to their chosen place for food. Darren wasn't nervous he looked at her again, he was scared about the date, but now they are hearing he wasn't

Skye ordered her to drink it was nice to try dating after again after everything's that happened. To them with Ward and the Inhumans now Skye real name was daisy she knew she liked Darren Lang as well. She liked him because he was brave and strong and kind as well.

"This is nice I felt very grown up about going on a date." Said Daisy.

"Me to you know what I mean about doing dates and I hope you're enjoying yourself thou?" Said Darren.

"I thank you and just relax Darren a do like you just enjoy yourself okay." Said Daisy.

"Good I am glad because I am super nervous about the whole dating." Said Darren.

"Good can I ask you a personal question? Your powers are they dangerous as mine?" She said.

"Yes, they can be I hope that someone can train me." Said Darren.

"Okay, then let's eat, I am pretty hungry." Said Darren.

Darren and Daisy ordered their food Darren was hungry and Daisy was right, it was nice to go on a date. With someone after all the things that happened to Ward and Hydra so it was nice to have some fun and not worry about what is going to happen the night was going well thought Daisy so. Nothing was going wrong, she was still very curious about him.

"So I want to know something about you tell me something you never told me before." Said Daisy.

"Like what? Like a secret?" He said to her.

"Not a secret like something you never told me or Fitz or Simmons or May just something different." Said Daisy.

"Well, okay then I found out about what's going to happen as I that there's a god coming to kill us all and you must promise me that you will not tell anyone?" He said to her.

"No, I won't promise you have my word shall we order a desert? I am still hungry?" She asked him.

"Sure, I don't mind, I am hungry myself." Said Darren.

"Good, because maybe, later on, we can go and get a few more drinks and turn in for the night." Said Daisy.

"Sure thing, I don't mind doing that where do you want to go?" Asked Darren.

"Don't worry, I know I place so don't worry about." Said Daisy.

After they have eaten Daisy and Darren got into a taxi. Darren had no idea how comfortable the whole evening was going he knew that he never been on a date for such a long time he was enjoying himself of course but he was scared about dating. And yes, there were the worries and the doubts and the fears.

But the date was going well and Daisy seemed very relaxed her friend the taxi dropped them off at some bar, he got inside with her and found a table. Daisy, she had to use the bathroom and left Darren alone for a while she got a quite spot to use her phone, she dialled Simons to see if she can help her.

"Daisy, what's up?" She asked her.

"The dates going well, we are just winding down and stuff, but I am scared about what's going to happen next." Said Daisy.

"Are you indicating that you and he might have sex?" she said to her.

"It may I do like him.." She said.

"Well, just remember to use protection." Said Simmons.

"Funny, yes, I do have condoms so I am not worried about that, I just don't want to ruin it." Said Daisy.

"Don't worry, just remember the tips that I said about talking and you will be fine you and Darren must have some happiness after everything you two have been through." Said Simmons.

Darren was looking at his phone he called Mac to get some tips about women and dating it was his idea that he. And Daisy should go on a date together, he told him that she had a. It of a crush on him, he called him Mac to get some advice.

"Mac just a quick heads up everything going fine. And all but what if we ending up you know?" Said Darren.

"Look all you need to know is that she likes you okay and if you end up having sex then just don't worry about it okay." Said Mac.

"Thanks she's coming back got to go." Said Darren.

Darren hung up before Daisy sat down, she was wondering who was on the phone. But she decided against it, he pulled a drinks menu and have a look at the drinks, he couldn't help but see some people pointing at him he didn't know them but he was nervous.

"Hey, have you got a problem with him?!" She asked them.

"Yes, I do where you in Sokovia? And if so, why did you stay and help the people?" She said.

"Look, are you a reporter or something? Because I am trying to have a nice time here!" Said Darren.

"I knew a friend who was in Sokovia he died when you were trying to stop what happened there! So I do have a problem." Said the girl.

"Maybe we should go, come on, let's go." Said Daisy.

"I am so sorry about that, I know things are very tense about what happened." Said Daisy.

"Don't worry about it, I had a lovely time up until then Daisy so what shall we do now?" He asked her.

Daisy went up to kiss him. He kissed her back not knowing why it was a nice long kiss, but Daisy didn't mind it at all she liked she didn't want the kiss to end. Daisy was happy for the kiss to go on and on but Darren was scared about kissing her.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yes, I am, I am now, thanks for asking me I was just not sure if you liked the kiss?" Said Darren.

"I did, yes I did it was very nice you are a good kisser a very, very good kisser." Said Daisy.

Daisy and Darren kissed again kissed again, he never felt a kiss like this before Daisy stopped kissing him, he looked at her and for the first time he was happy again, no other girl can be like her. He'd thought he kissed again lust and passion for one another.

"Shall we get out of here?" Said Darren.

"Yes we should and plus it's freezing cold." Said Daisy.

"Don't worry, I'll warm you up." Said Darren.

"My such a gentleman." Said Daisy.

He gave her his jacket to keep warm Daisy was happy to be with him, he was kind and generous and he was good in her life after everything. They made it to the hotel room they were staying for the night.

Darren opened the door Daisy was kissing him, not letting him go. Darren was going mad with lust this was wrong, but so right at the same time Daisy grabbed the belt of his pants and dropped them. Daisy took off her dress and joined him on the bed. The next morning Daisy looked at Darren sleeping next to him.

She was happy about what happened about how her date went with Darren and. Now him she had to go back to a reality that she had to go back to work. But that's fine, she had Darren Lang by her side things were going to be okay from now on she hopes?

I hoped you liked that story? The next chapter will be agents of a shield from season 3 last season it sets after age of Ultron and of course, Captain America Civil War will be mentioned. As well Doctor Strange plus Guardians of the Galaxy2 will be mentioned at the end of season 4 and the team will meet the guardians please leave a like and review.


	2. The Ghost Part 1

As Darren Lang was in a hotel room he was busy since he had escaped the Rift time has flown and he was much older and wiser since the war wth Tony Stark, as it goes he was still a wanted criminal but that as how the world saw it he was trying to find Daisy but she was like two steps ahead of him. And he was getting very worried about his wife and but with the accords now in place his life was always on the run he could just stay in space but this was his home now.

"Darren Lang?" Said a voice he looked to see a face he knew

"Daisy, I have been looking for you everywhere, what in the hell has been going on?" Said Darren.

"Stuff and things but listen I found something very interesting about the watchdogs are you in?" Asked Daisy.

"Well, that depends on what we are fighting and if we are going to get into trouble?" Said Darren.

"I am your wife remember you are supposed to protect me, support me remember?" Said Dasiy

"I know a place where we can crash." Said Daisy.

Darren got a hotel it was a small room but Daisy must have been living here for a long time. He was wondering if she should ask about Phil and the rest of the team. It had been a long time since he had been back at the shield base but it would be a long shot.

"What about Phil? Have you been back at the base since?" He said.

"No nice work with Doctor Strange by the way you got, some viral hits going on and the dark sky over Hong Kong what were you doing?" He asked him.

"you know me just doing magic and stuff and I have missed you?" Said Darren.

"Well, I have missed you come here." She said.

They kissed Darren kissed her back Daisy felt happy she was in love with him and yes she was inhuman and he was criminal, and they were criminals together. meanwhile back the base Phil was looking at the pictures of Daisy and Darren he was looking for them right across America, but nothing Darren was very good at hiding and so was Daisy since they were married and stuff and was hard for the team to track them down as Phil went to his office he found May training the new recruits through their paces.

"May can I have a word?" Said Phil.

"Have you found Daisy and Darren Lang?" He said.

"No, I am getting worried and his mother called and plus he had been in space for a few months, doing god knows what I am going to go with Mack to go find him and Darren, I think Dareen, is looking for the stones so we are going to find an old contact of his." Said Phil.

As Phil and Mack got inside the Quinjet that they were going to see an old friend of Darren Lang and find out what he was doing as he got off the jet they were in the ruined temple, Mack and Phil, he was looking at all the bricks and carving on the wall then he saw a man wrapped in a black long gown covering himself he wasn't sure if was a threat or not but all of a sudden he spoke.

"You are on the right tracks." Said the man.

"Are you going to tell why you contact us?" Said Mack.

"Your shield agent and his wife are in mortal danger right now, they are looking for the stones they have so much power now I can't tell you my name but I know the friend of Darren and I knew him for long." Said the covered man.

"Then tell us, how do we find them?" Said Phil.

"I need to leave but good look and tell Darren Lang when you see him I will see him-him again." Said the cloaked figure.

meanwhile, Darren and Daisy were keeping track on the Watchdogs he knew something was wrong Darren placed his clothes that he used when the ancient one Dasiy saw them and Darren placed his sling ring on his finger then the men came charging at them Darren used his powers he saw Dasiy using her powers to stop them attacking a shop.

"Stop this is your last warning!" Said Darren.

"Get out you freak!" Said the one-armed man.

"Okay, then you leave me no choice." Said Darren.

He used his powers to stop him pulling him down on the ground he kicked the gun out of his hands. Dasiy kicked one of the soldiers to the ground saving her husband life Darren was a special man to her so saving his life was instant to her then all of a sudden Darren saw something it was a car a back car it had a huge engine on top Darren saw it skidding, it left a skid marks on the road then a man stepped out he had a flaming head and he killed one of the men Darren took a picture of on his iPhone to see what it was.

"Okay, what was that?" Asked Daisy.

"Is she okay?" He asked her.

"She is fine, yes, but we need to find out what the hell was that thing." Said Dasiy

"We need to go, right now the LPD will be here let go." He said.

Please leave a review the next chapter is up soon and this chapter takes place after Doctor Strange and what did everyone think of the Superbowl trailer of Guardians of the Galaxy 2, plus they are going to be first part of a marvel spider man homecoming featuring an alien teenager character that is linked to Guardians trailer then Tho 3 Darren and Doctor Strange will team up for that. And plus do you want the Guardians to meet the Agents in S4


	3. The ghost part 2

As Darren and Daisy got into the van, he, there were driving to Darren Lang's family home they needed to crash for the night it was there weeding night to, but he knew that his mom and dad will never now that he was married and that Daisy was his wife's friend and lover.

As Darren pulled the van over Daisy kissed her husband fully on the lips it was a nice and long kiss, but Daisy wanted more she wanted to have sex with him but having it. In the van was not romantic at all Darren stopped before he stripped his wife clothing off.

"I love and the wedding was perfect, but we know that got a job to do find the watchdogs and take them down!" said Daisy.

"And I will be with you 100% of the way you know that okay." said Darren.

Daisy kissed Darren once more there kiss was long and deep and passionate she bit his bottom lip to get him going but Darren. had to stop her because this was not happening right now he wanted to do things to his wife but that will have to wait.

Darren knocked at his door to his family home Daisy was tired and hungry they both have been on the run for so long now, and Darren needed to sleep as well his mom answered the door just glad to see them both alive and well Daisy sat next to her husband.

"Well, what's the gossip?" Asked Darren mom.

"Well, me and Daisy got married recently, and we need a place to keep a low profile for awhile I know that asking a lot, but we are in a spot of bother." said Darren.

"Okay I understand with accords and all, but it's okay I don't personally agree with them so you two can stay for as long as you like." Said his mom.

Darren and Daisy found his bedroom Daisy looked around at the football jerseys and pictures of racing cars in his room it like a teenager's bedroom Darren his 22 years old now Daisy pulled Darren into a kiss a long deep kiss.

"I love you my Darren." said Daisy.

"Love you to." said Daisy.

Present time.

Daisy and Darren where asleep in the van Darren couldn't sleep through Daisy shock her husband. he was having a nightmare again something was scaring her husband to death was it the ghost rider guy? On the other hand, was it something else, but she was keen to find out what it was.

"Darren wake up will you your scaring me." said Daisy.

"Sorry baby did I scare you?" he asked her.

"Just a tiny bit my dear I was worried maybe you should see a someone like a shrink?" she asked him.

"I can't see anyone remember it will blow my cover, and I don't want anything happening to you understand?" He said to her.

Daisy and Darren changed they were going after the ghost rider today. Darren had tried to convince his wife that this was a bad idea, but his wife was a stubborn as anything.

"Well here we remember the plan yes?" said Daisy.

"Sure thing just act cool. I can do that." said Darren.

Darren and Daisy entered the workshop it was filled with junk and stuff, and Daisy knew that he was here, and it was the middle of the night as well. Darren saw the man closing up, he didn't like this not one bit. he wanted to convince Daisy on another tactic, but she wasn't having any of it. Why was his wife so stubborn then she was sexy as hell so that's why you get Darren Lang, he thought.

"Hello there I was wondering if you can help us with something? Or van has broken down, and we need some to fix it, we are going on a romantic trip, so we need fix tonight if possible?" He asked him.

"Sorry lovebirds but the shop is closing tonight come back in the morning, I can fix it up for you." said the man.

"Never mind Hun will try again in the morning." said Daisy.

they where both trying to sound like a young couple in love just like in the old days when they were teased by there fellow agents about them sleeping together.

"Well did you here thou about the some flaming head dude going about the place? Man he's causing a lot of problems." said Darren.

Darren and Daisy noticed something Darren used his sling ring on his finger to use his magical powers he was impressed this man, he wasn't sure why thou.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved!" He said to them.

"You should have killed those people!" Said Darren.

"They had it coming but sill let's see how strong you two really are?" He said to them

As Darren and Daisy continued to fight this monster Darren used his powers to tangle the monster, and the man burned the rope with flames Darren was shocked by the outcome Darren was doing his best as Darren began to fight him. However, Darren was knocked by the flaming man.

Daisy was doing her best to help her husband wake up Darren woke up to see Daisy looking at him she liked they way he looked. she kissed him, and he kissed her back stoking her hair and cupping both her cheeks.

"Well what was that all about?" Asked Darren.

"Can I ask you something? I know that we have been through so much, and I love and last night near-death experience had though me anything is that I love you." Said Daisy.

Darren kissed her again they had sex she liked having sex, she loved the feeling of him his kisses his touches everything after having sex Darren was outside of his van flicking through his contacts on his phone Daisy was changing back into her clothing and making sure her hair was good.

"Gotta." said Darren.

"What do you mean gotta?" said Daisy.

"Never mind that we should get going I think I found him." Said Darren.

As Darren and Daisy drove the van they found the ghost ride taking care of his disabled brother, he knew about this because he looked at his history Darren looking at his wife knowing that they found him Darren was looking at her, but Darren was wondering what to be next she placed a kiss on her cheek, but this is a bad situation about what to be next.


	4. meet the new boss

As Daisy and Darren where looking outside of the van Darren was hungry as anything as well he had not eaten in a while Darren knew that Robbie was dangerous and he knew that if he was dangerous he was an inhuman then he could kill them both.

"I am hungry what about you?" He asked his wife.

"Um I kill for a hotdog." Said Daisy.

Darren got and Daisy got their hotdogs and eat them in peace and quite and Darren was looking out to see what happens if Robbie moved they would follow them Daisy was using her laptop to try and find newspaper articles about the flaming head guy nothing.

"What do you think he is?" Asked Darren.

"Not sure really he could be dangerous so we need a plan of action." She said to him.

"Listen this my sound risky and scary to you but I am going to need you to knock me out." Said Darren.

"Why?" Asked Daisy.

"Because I can use my non physical form and get inside okay." Said Darren.

"No, I am not going to knock out my only husband out!" Said Daisy.

Darren and Daisy sat at the back of the van Darren knew he was getting tired of watching him Daisy rested her head on Darren chest as she slept. Darren didn't say anything not wanting to disturb her sleep.

"Darren what's happening?" She said.

"You fell asleep so did I don't worry we didn't have sex." Said Darren.

"Shame quite fancy a second round." Said Daisy.

"I've got an idea." Said Darren.

Darren told Daisy to drive the van to garage he was board of waiting. Daisy thou sensed danger and he knew it as well. Darren talked to the man in charge Darren was also admired the car inside the garage it was nice something you see in a movie.

"Robbie look who's here some old friends of yours." Said the man.

Robbie looked at the man and woman who was in his shop he wasn't very happy about it either Darren just started joking around about Robbie past and Daisy did she explained that her and her husband where going on a life time trip around America.

"Well, congrats on your marriage." Said the man.

"Thanks and I hope that our van gets fixed up." Said Darren.

"Don't worry Robbie is the best man for the job." Said the man.

"Yes, how about that he is the man for the job." Said Darren.

"Yes, don't worry I'll get their van fixed." Said Robbie.

Daisy broke the gear box with her powers trying to stop the van being fixed. That's what Darren loved about Daisy she was always strong wilded but after the Haiv she was hiding something from him but what?

The man in charge left the garage he closed the door and he looked at them to Darren wasn't afraid to take him them on Darren used his sling ring on just in case Robbie noticed that on his finger.

"What is that?" He asked him.

"Sling ring it make me conjure up my powers such as this." Said Darren.

"Was that supposed to work?" Asked Daisy.

"No but we should be worried about how he he's going to react." Said Darren.

"Then you're going to find out!" He said to him.

Darren and Daisy was knocked out cold until they woke up in the chair tied up the Ghost Rider was looking through Darren and Daisy things which was wrong of course Darren was trying to cut the ropes that was tied him to the chair.

"Don't even bother you can't get lose." He said.

"Why are you two following me?" He asked them.

"Because you're a killer you killed people I saw you in LA and I knew that you like me and Daisy you're an inhuman like us." Said Darren.

"No, I am not your freak of a wife here but you should know Darren Lang you do have a past of your family's members breaking the law." Said Robbie .

"True we have broken the law but your worse than us your killer that what you are." Said Daisy.

"Maybe I am a killer but I only kill people that need to be killed." Said Robbie.

"No, that's how it goes look if you're an inhuman like my wife I can help we can help you!" Said Darren.

"That's the thing I am not an inhuman I sold my soul to the devil." Said Robbie.

Robbie left them tied up Darren had a secret knife. In his pocket he pulled at the ropes he cut Daisy free as well. Daisy and Darren fixed their van Darren didn't know what to say to her at the moment. She knew that his wife was hiding something important but what is it? He thought once Daisy fell asleep he went through her things. Till he found something a pregnancy test Darren was in shock.

Darren went back to sleep the next morning Darren was driving the van he parked it up but ten it broke down Daisy was still sleeping of course he placed a kiss on her head and left he placed a sling ring on his fingers to make a portal to Shield headquarters and to see Phil if he wanted to see him he was still a wanted criminal.

"Phil.." Said Darren he whispered.

"Darren what are you doing here this very dangerous." Said Phil.

"I know but I don't where to turn is Daisy she's pregnant with my baby I need your help it's very important, " Said Darren.

"Look I'd like to help you and Daisy out but this is a big day for us Shield is becoming an organisation again and we need a clean slate." Said Phil.

"They got you too I knew this was a bad idea coming here." Said Darren.

"Look if you want to I can send Simmons you trust her and she can help you and Daisy how is she?" Asked Phil.

"She okay she's strong my wife." Said Darren.

"She is the tough one look it's really good seeing you again Darren but you need to leave right now before one of the team sees you." Said Phil.

But as soon as he put his sling ring on he saw May and she was not happy about his appearance but she was glad that she got saw him. Darren was his best pupil Natasha and her trained her very well in fighting and using weapons as well.

"Sorry but I've got a promise to keep and that's something I can't do here." Said Darren.

"I understand that but you got to stay here and meet the new man in charge it's very important." She said.

"I can't I am still a wanted man look I've got to go see you soon." Said Darren.

"Darren just be careful out there." Said Phil.

Darren returned to the van he opened the door Daisy was up and she knew that he knew that she was pregnant. Darren didn't know what to say to his wife but Daisy hits kissed him fully on the mouth Darren kissed her back.

"I love you." She said to him.

"I love you to." Said Darren.

Darren and Daisy left the van then Robbie came back in his flash car and pulled up alongside the pavement Darren looking at Daisy she said she can handle herself and kissed her husband goodbye and Darren let her go but full well knowing he would rescue her.


End file.
